


将玫瑰砍半

by StubbornComet



Category: bts
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Gang Violence, M/M, Murder, Screenplay/Script Format, life in small towns, outsider life, side taegi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StubbornComet/pseuds/StubbornComet
Summary: “我们是虫子，在玫瑰迷宫里穿梭的虫子。”剧本格式与荒芜和爱情私奔
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 1





	将玫瑰砍半

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：Eyes Closed and Travelling-Peter Broderick

将玫瑰砍半

1.【日，内，火车车厢的窗边】

金南俊靠在玻璃窗上，望着黑漆漆的山洞内侧。火车轰隆隆地行进着，接着钻出黑暗。清晨的阳光照得他眼睛不自觉地眯起，小桌上的直板手机振动了两下。

他拿起手机，屏幕上跳出一行小字：生日快乐。

他盯着短信看了很久，接着手指蹭了蹭眉毛，又把手机扣放在小桌上，将刚刚打开的《夜莺与玫瑰》翻过来。

他的视线从书页的上端越过去，钉在手机的背板上。手机突然持续振动起来，伴随着吵闹的响铃。他在旁边人不耐烦的“啧”声中突然惊醒，手忙脚乱地接起电话。

金南俊：（小声地）喂？  
闵玧其：（信号不好）生日……二十六岁生日快乐……  
金南俊：（沉默了一会儿）是昨天。  
闵玧其：我知道，但在西半球仍然是十二号。  
金南俊：可是我们都不在西半球，（停顿）从来就没有在西半球过。

两人都沉默了很久。

电话那头传来打火机点烟的声音。

闵玧其：（深呼吸）到哪里了？  
金南俊：（偏过头看了看窗外，把额头抵在玻璃上）不知道，我刚醒。  
闵玧其：准点吗？  
金南俊：嗯。  
闵玧其：要我带什么吗？  
金南俊：（摇头）不用，什么都有。  
闵玧其：那待会儿见。  
金南俊：行。

金南俊挂断电话，把书扣回桌子上，手机塞进裤兜里，向车厢末尾走去。

他钻进洗漱间，拧开水龙头洗了把脸。抬起头来的时候和旁边接开水泡方便面的女人的目光在镜子中撞在一起，他挤出一个似有若无的微笑。

镜子中的人头发乱七八糟的，脖颈上贴着绷带，嘴边有一块淤青。他盯了一会儿，又推开身后卫生间的窄门，侧身钻了进去。我们留在镜子面前，从镜子里观察那扇窄门。水声和列车行进的声音混杂在一起，远处传来乘务员叫卖盒饭的声音。

镜子中的窄门又被推开，金南俊钻出来，在洗手池前洗了洗手，把水胡乱地擦到衣服上。他离开洗漱间，背微微驼着，低帮匡威的后跟被踩在脚下，白色长袜覆盖脚踝。

他回到小桌旁坐下，停了两秒发现书不见了。他弯下腰去座椅下方寻找，又站起身伸长脖子探望沿着窗边的一排小桌。

金南俊：（转过头）不好意思，你看见我放在这儿的书了吗？  
靠在床沿的旅人：（摇头）没看见，问问乘务员吧。

金南俊颓丧地坐下，把手机从裤兜里掏出来。他低头看了一会儿，突然打起嗝来。他呆呆地扭头望向窗外，山脉在视线尽头起伏，他的身体随之上下抽动。

【黑屏，出片名：将玫瑰砍半】

2.【夜，外，下着小雨的城镇街道】

雨声先响起，然后我们看到金南俊，他穿着草绿色的短裤，米白色的T恤有些湿润地贴敷在胸口。他站在街边左右张望了一下，接着横穿马路飞快到跑到街对面的报刊亭前。

金南俊：（拍拍头上的水）充值卡，50的。

老板嚼着口香糖，从身后的架子上扯下来一张递给他。

金南俊：（递去一张纸币）能帮我刮了吗？  
老板：（接过钱，从抽屉里摸出一枚硬币，扔给他）自己刮吧。

金南俊把充值卡贴在报刊亭的墙面上，刮开涂层，然后打去充值热线给手机充好话费。他扭过身想把硬币换给老板，却发现老板已经消失在层层叠叠的报刊杂志后边。他于是把硬币揣进裤子口袋里，沿着人行道一边走着，一边拨通电话。

电话响了三声，那边接了起来。

【夜，内，夜店吧台后边】  
金硕珍：（环境非常吵闹）怎么了？  
【夜，外，街道上】  
金南俊：（提高音量）找到他了，一直就在明飞路，哪儿也没去。  
金硕珍：你等一下。  
他推开吧台后边的小门，钻到巷子里，四周变得安静下来。  
金硕珍：你是说他压根就没跑？  
【夜，外，街道上】  
金南俊：（将电话换到另一只手上）我今天假装去当手表，看见他的包放在柜台后边了。  
【夜，外，小巷子里】  
金硕珍：（皱了皱眉头）你确定那个就是他的包？  
【夜，外，街道上】  
雨突然下大了，金南俊跑到一家已经关门的店铺屋檐下躲雨。头顶的霓虹灯把他的脸照得红蓝相间。  
金南俊：（点点头）确定，包面上绣了朵玫瑰，是他前妻的包，他要是跑的话肯定不会扔下。  
金硕珍：死了的那个？  
金南俊：（迟疑了一下）对的，所以他肯定就没离开。  
金硕珍：（停顿了一会儿）我知道了，你先别让他发现我们找到他了。  
金南俊：我明白。不过，（蹭了蹭眉毛）我们的条件是我把他带到你面前。  
金硕珍：（撇撇嘴）还不到时候。

金南俊的舌头在腮帮子里顶来顶去，接着叹了口气。  
金南俊：你会遵守诺言的吧？  
金硕珍：（笑着推开酒吧后门，音乐声掩埋了他的声音）我从来不骗人。  
金南俊挂了电话，呆呆地看着房檐外的瓢泼大雨，把手机塞回裤袋，埋着脑袋冲了出去。

3.【夜，内，简陋的小公寓里】

金南俊从楼道里冲过来，穿着黑色的夹克，头发湿透了贴在额前。他颤颤巍巍地从兜里掏出钥匙，捅了好几下都没捅进钥匙孔。

门从里边打开，闵玧其穿着长款羽绒服，脚踝露在棉拖鞋的上方。

金南俊冲到暖炉边坐下，嘴里呼着气，脱掉湿透的夹克，伸手烤火。

闵玧其走到卧室里拿出一件棉袄，扔到他头顶。

闵玧其：下雪了？  
金南俊：下雨了。  
闵玧其：（在沙发床边坐下）大冬天的下什么雨啊？  
金南俊：（有些不耐烦地）你自己打开窗户看看呗，看看是不是我撒谎。  
闵玧其：（停顿了一下）我没说你撒谎。  
金南俊：你就是这个意思。  
闵玧其：你他妈挺讨人厌的。  
金南俊：（脱掉身上湿透的衣物，光着上半身钻进被子里）我俩都差不多。  
闵玧其：（把金南俊湿透的裤子狠狠地扔到他脸上）操你妈。

金南俊任由脏兮兮的裤子在自己脸上覆盖了很久，最后只是从被窝里伸出手，轻轻地揭下来，扔到头顶的地板上去。

他闭着眼睛躺着，闵玧其就坐在床脚盯着他。

金南俊：（仍旧闭着眼睛）你离金泰亨远点吧。  
闵玧其：（嗤笑）你还当他是小孩呢？  
金南俊：（加重语气）我认真的，你离他远点吧。  
闵玧其：（咬了咬手指）那你离我远点吧。

金南俊睁开眼睛，垂下眼帘看着床尾的闵玧其。他看了一会儿，坐起身，被子从肩膀处滑落。

金南俊：你比你想象得要矫情，你知道吗？  
闵玧其没有回答，他皱了皱眉头，又松开。  
金南俊：你不是什么硬汉，别装了。  
闵玧其：（停顿）那你呢？  
金南俊：我也不是，（摇头）所以我有时候低声下气的。

闵玧其从床尾站起来，走到电视机旁按下开关，调了调频道，就低头站在电视机面前看屏幕里的人唱着喜庆的歌曲。

闵玧其：（没有回头）你说她到底开心不开心？  
金南俊：（躺回被窝里，侧过身看着电视）她唱一首歌，赚的钱比我们一辈子还多。  
闵玧其：你没有回答我的问题。  
金南俊：你明明知道答案。  
闵玧其：没有问题，哪里来的答案。  
金南俊：（望着电视出神）人活着不都是在自问自答。

他们都沉默了，电视机里的女歌唱家冲着镜头微笑，花团锦簇的布景填满了整个狭小的屏幕。  
我们向旁侧退去，退到窗户边，然后跃出公寓。

4.【夜，外，公寓楼外的雪地里】

金南俊躺在雪堆中，嘴角流着血，眼睛眯起望着天空。

闵玧其从公寓楼里出来，脖子上缠着围巾，手揣在羽绒服兜里。他走到金南俊旁边，然后重重地倒下，和金南俊一样望着天空。

闵玧其：疼吗？  
金南俊：疼。  
闵玧其：送走你弟了吗？

金南俊点点头，没有说话。

闵玧其：（侧过身）对不起。  
金南俊：（偏过头）和你没关系。  
闵玧其：一切都和我有关系。  
金南俊：（笑着，酒窝若隐若现）哥把自己想得太重要了。  
闵玧其：（皱起鼻子）也许吧，今天我不想反驳你。  
金南俊：你知道我最喜欢你什么吗？  
闵玧其：什么？  
金南俊：（抹了抹嘴角，鲜血被蹭到脸颊上）喜欢你反驳我。  
闵玧其：你脑子有病。  
金南俊：哥就喜欢我脑子有病。  
闵玧其：（伸手想擦掉他脸上的血，却越抹面积越大）你叫我哥的时候，总没好事。

金南俊盯着闵玧其很久，然后艰难地翻过身，把左腿和左胳膊都搭在闵玧其身上，像是要环抱住他的样子。

金南俊：哥。  
闵玧其：嗯？  
金南俊：今年情人节，我会给你买一朵玫瑰花。  
闵玧其：（笑着）为什么？我不喜欢玫瑰花。  
金南俊：其实收玫瑰花的人，并不都喜欢玫瑰花。  
闵玧其：那他们喜欢什么？  
金南俊：他们喜欢送玫瑰花的人。  
闵玧其：（闭上眼睛又睁开）你送过我玫瑰的，你只是忘了。

他们对视了很久，金南俊率先闭上眼睛。

5.【日，外，明飞典当铺门口】

闵玧其抽着烟站在店铺门前，一些凋零的秋叶散落在脚边。

一群穿着校服的高中生从他面前呼啸而过，然后有一个高中生在他面前停下，那是穿着脏兮兮校服的金南俊。

金南俊：（扭捏地）请问，这里可以当东西吗？  
闵玧其：（侧头喷出一口烟，眯着眼睛看他）这是典当铺，你说呢？

金南俊从背上卸下书包，掏出一枚戒指。戒指是银质的，雕成了玫瑰的形状，花瓣处被廉价染料涂成红色的。金南俊蹭了蹭眉毛，把戒指抬到闵玧其眼前。

金南俊：这个可以当多少钱？  
闵玧其：（把烟头扔在地上踩灭）偷的？  
金南俊：（慌忙摇头）不是的。  
闵玧其：哪儿来的？  
金南俊：（不自然地）我妈给我的。  
闵玧其：你要结婚了？  
金南俊：啊？  
闵玧其：不结婚你妈给你戒指干什么？  
金南俊沉默了。  
闵玧其：（转身回到店铺里，摆摆手）还回去啊，本店不收赃物。

金南俊低下头，看着那个戒指。

6.【日，内，明飞典当铺】

玫瑰戒指被放在玻璃橱柜上，穿着运动服的金南俊抬起头，看着柜台后的闵玧其。

金南俊：收不收？  
闵玧其：我说过了，不收赃物。  
金南俊：我要结婚了，这是我妈给我的。  
闵玧其：（挑挑眉）和谁结婚？  
金南俊：你管我呢，你就说收不收吧。  
闵玧其：那要是你老婆突然冲过来，找我讨戒指，怎么办？  
金南俊：（把戒指揣回兜里）不收算了。  
闵玧其：十九岁结什么婚啊？  
金南俊：你也才二十而已。  
闵玧其：不比你大吗？  
金南俊：那也不会叫你哥的。  
闵玧其：叫我大哥的人多了去了，不差你一个。  
金南俊：（竖起中指）你少装了。

他转头出了店铺，把玫瑰戒指套在食指上，伸到眼前看了又看。

7.【日，外，小镇街道】

有人拍了拍他的肩，他连忙把手收回兜里，不动声色地褪下戒指。

回过头一看，是金硕珍，那个传说被市里黑社会保护着的酒吧老板。

金硕珍：最近怎么样？  
金南俊：（赔笑地）挺好，图书馆建好了，我天天都泡着呢。  
金硕珍：（撇撇嘴）你不继续读书，确实挺可惜。  
金南俊：读书就是被强迫看一些别人要求你看的书，没什么意思。  
金硕珍：哦？那你现在看的都是什么书。  
金南俊：只要不是课本上的，我都看。  
金硕珍：（递给他一支烟，但自己却并没有抽）酒吧最近缺人，你来顶顶？  
金南俊：（拖长了语气）哥，你明明知道一吵我就头疼。  
金硕珍：（挑眉）闵玧其也是，你俩还挺像。  
金南俊：（舔了舔嘴唇）是吗？我和他不太熟。  
金硕珍：他好像要结婚了，你知道吗？  
金南俊：（愣了一会儿）不知道啊，都说了不太熟。  
金硕珍：和他们老板女儿啊，请帖都开始发了，下个月初办吧。  
金南俊：哥什么都知道啊。  
金硕珍：（停顿）他惹到我老板了，你知道吗？  
金南俊：（猛地转过头）什么？  
金硕珍：（拍拍金南俊的肩膀）多的不方便说了，下周三你来我店里一趟吧。

金硕珍冲他挤挤眼睛，接着钻进街边的一家电影放映厅。金南俊站在原地，从兜里掏出玫瑰戒指，无意识地摆弄着。

8.【夜，内，酒吧】

金南俊挤在人群中无法动弹，艰难地向吧台移动。

金硕珍站在吧台后边，靠在酒柜前端着一个酒杯轻轻酌着。见金南俊好不容易挤过来了，推开员工小门，钻进巷子里。

金南俊紧随其后，也进入巷子。

【夜，外，巷子里】  
金硕珍：我还以为你不来了。  
金南俊：朋友来喝酒，我就跟着来了。  
金硕珍：闵玧其跑了，你知道吗？

金南俊点点头，舌头不自然地顶腮。

金硕珍：他欠我老板二十万，你知道他拿去干什么了吗？  
金南俊：（诚恳地）哥，我和他真的不熟。

金硕珍从马甲的胸前口袋里掏出一根烟递给金南俊，后者只是接在手里，并没有要点燃的意思。

金硕珍：你找过他好几次，要当个东西，是吧？  
金南俊：没当成，我就走了。  
金硕珍：你们就再没有联系过？  
金南俊：（皱了皱鼻子）没有。

金硕珍停顿了一会儿，笑出了声。

金硕珍：你不太擅长撒谎，你知道吗？  
金南俊：我知道，所以我没有撒谎。  
他侧过头，望向小门内的酒吧，音乐声将他笼罩。

9.【夜，内，酒吧卡座】

闵玧其端着两杯酒在金南俊面前坐下，把其中一杯推到他面前。

闵玧其：第一次喝酒？  
金南俊：（摇摇头）过年的时候在家里喝过。  
闵玧其：那不算喝酒。  
金南俊：为什么？  
闵玧其：必须得是心甘情愿的，才叫喝酒。  
金南俊：今天是你非要带我来的。  
闵玧其：不是心甘情愿的吗？

金南俊沉默了，他端起面前的酒杯，“咕嘟咕嘟”地一饮而尽。

闵玧其：你怎么一口喝完了？  
金南俊：喝酒不都是这样吗？  
闵玧其：有些酒是要慢慢喝的。  
金南俊：怎么分辨呢？  
闵玧其：伤心的时候，酒就要慢慢喝。  
金南俊：所以你现在很伤心吗？  
闵玧其：（端起酒杯喝了一小口）非要问啊？  
金南俊：不问怎么知道呢？  
闵玧其：知道的人总是知道的。  
金南俊：（向后靠去，窝进椅背里）你有时候说话老爱故弄玄虚，有人说过吗？  
闵玧其：（舔舔嘴唇）小屁孩少来分析我。  
金南俊：我二十二岁了。  
闵玧其：你在我心里永远都是十七岁的狗崽子，跑到我店门口，说要当一个从妈妈那里偷来的戒指。  
金南俊：我没有偷过东西。  
闵玧其：在我面前你不用伪装。  
金南俊：（凑到闵玧其面前）我说了，我没有偷东西。

酒吧的桌子本来就窄，他们的脸现在离得很近。他们的鼻尖几乎就要挨到一起，然后金南俊抬起屁股，往前挪了一点，亲上闵玧其的嘴唇。

他只轻轻地触碰了一下，就闪电般地弹开。

闵玧其：（沉默了很久）这是心甘情愿的吗？  
金南俊：要分这么清楚吗？  
闵玧其：我要结婚了。  
金南俊：我知道。  
闵玧其：你想说什么吗？  
金南俊：（停顿了一下）祝你新婚快乐。

接着周遭音乐突然停止下来，换成《婚礼进行曲》响起来。金南俊侧过头去看，看见闵玧其和一个女人正在空无一人的舞池中央起舞。女人穿着最隆重的婚纱，蕾丝叠了一层又一层。

舞池中央的闵玧其转过头来，和卡座上的金南俊对视。

他们隔着人群对视，我们随着镜头在闵玧其和金南俊的目光之间穿梭。

闵玧其：（看着金南俊，用嘴型说）生日快乐。  
金南俊：（胡乱地揉了揉鼻子和眼睛）新婚快乐。

他接着收回视线，看向桌子上的酒杯。自己的那一杯已经被喝完，他于是伸长手臂拿过桌子那头的闵玧其的杯子，仰头一饮而尽。

10.【日，内，金南俊的公寓里】

金南俊从大床上醒来，身边的闵玧其还在睡着。他轻轻掀开被子下床，立刻双手扶额痛苦地低吟。他在床边打了一个嗝，接着立刻冲到卫生间，跪在便池边呕吐起来。

他冲掉呕吐物，在水池边洗干净嘴边的残渣，来到客厅的沙发床边，愣愣地坐下。

茶几上闵玧其的手机突然亮起来，他拿过来解锁，是金泰亨发来的一条短信。

【我出来了，可以见一面吗？】

金南俊看着那条短信很久，然后站起身，走出公寓，站在走廊里拨通了这个电话。  
金南俊：有事吗？

【日，外，监狱门口】  
金泰亨：（迟疑地）哥？  
【日，内，公寓走廊里】  
金南俊：是我。  
金泰亨：闵玧其的手机在你这里？  
金南俊：嗯，他死了。  
金泰亨：（五官皱作一团）什么？  
金南俊：他死了，你听不懂吗？  
金泰亨：（沉默片刻）你骗我的。  
金南俊：出来了就去市里找个工作，别回来了。  
金泰亨：我被提前释放了，你知道吗？  
金南俊：（停顿了很久）我不知道。  
金泰亨：是闵玧其找人办的吧？  
金南俊：他死了，怎么找人办。  
金泰亨：那我要回来给他扫墓。

金南俊沉默了很久，走到楼道里，坐在台阶上。

金南俊：有时候我想让你死在监狱里。  
金泰亨：（舔舔嘴唇）亲兄弟总是希望对方去死的。  
金南俊：别回来了，妈不希望你回来。  
金泰亨：（靠在监狱的围墙上）那你们就不会知道，我什么时候死了。  
金南俊：（深吸一口气）我们不想知道。

金泰亨揉了揉脸，沿着监狱围墙往街道的方向走去。他垂着脑袋，眼睛盯着脚尖。

金泰亨：你告诉闵玧其，我从来没有后悔跟过他。  
金南俊：是他害了你。  
金泰亨：（笑着摇摇头）是爱情害了我。  
金南俊：你不懂什么是爱情。  
金泰亨：哥就懂了吗？

金南俊望着螺旋而下的台阶失了神，最终把电话挂断了。他将脑袋埋进胳膊里，而胳膊搭在膝盖上。

11.【夜，内，公寓楼道】

闵玧其在他身边的台阶坐下，短裤下露出的小腿白得发光。他伸手轻轻抚摸金南俊的后脑勺，像在理顺一只动物的毛发。

金南俊：（头埋在双臂间，因此声音显得格外模糊）我们离开这里吧。  
闵玧其：去哪里？  
金南俊：去西半球。  
闵玧其：西半球的哪里？  
金南俊：随便哪里，只要不是这里。  
闵玧其：我们钱不够，我们还欠着债。  
金南俊：（抬起头）我知道哪里可以弄到钱。  
闵玧其：（摇头）不要。  
金南俊：我受不了了。  
闵玧其：没人能够受得了，但是大家都这么活下来了。  
金南俊：大家是谁？  
闵玧其：大家就是我们，就是普通人、平凡人。  
金南俊：你说你不想当平凡人的。  
闵玧其：可我注定是大家中的一员。  
金南俊：没有什么东西是注定的，注定就是自欺欺人。  
闵玧其：自欺欺人一定是贬义吗？（向后靠在墙上，垂眼看着金南俊）说不定在某个文明里，欺骗才是赖以生存的法则。  
金南俊：你骂过我是骗子。  
闵玧其：那是因为你从来没告诉过我你是金泰亨的亲哥哥。  
金南俊：这不是一个很大的镇子，你明明都知道。  
闵玧其：我知道，和你告诉我，是不一样的。

金南俊侧过身，转向闵玧其。

金南俊：我们走吧，离开这里。  
闵玧其：我们永远都在这里，你明明知道的。  
金南俊：如果是金泰亨呢？  
闵玧其：他怎么了？  
金南俊：如果是他说要带你走，你会离开吗？

闵玧其看着他，半晌没有说话。接着他的嘴角渐渐扬起，笑容出现在脸上。他的嘴巴越咧越开，直到露出牙龈。

闵玧其：你见过被横着砍半的玫瑰吗？  
金南俊：为什么会有人把玫瑰砍半？  
闵玧其：被砍半的玫瑰，从顶上看去，就像是迷宫。  
金南俊：我们是玫瑰吗？被砍半的玫瑰。  
闵玧其：（摇摇头）我们是虫子，在玫瑰迷宫里穿梭的虫子。

金南俊低下头，他手中突然出现一支玫瑰。这玫瑰是被砍半了的，因此就像一个迷宫。他的眼泪掉落下来，直滴进玫瑰里去。

12.【日，内，玫瑰迷宫中央】

虫子1号：我们可以逃出去吗？  
虫子2号：你知道出口在哪个方向吗？  
虫子1号：在太阳升起的方向。  
虫子2号：可是太阳今天在东边升起，明天在西边升起，没有定数。  
虫子1号：你不应该按照东南西北来辨别方位。  
虫子2号：那么我应该参照什么？  
虫子1号：（探出触角指向前方）你看那个巨人。  
虫子2号：巨人？  
虫子1号：是的，参照那个巨人。  
虫子2号：你为什么认定那是一个巨人，我们的故事里从没有关于巨人的传说。  
虫子1号：可是巨人存在啊，（探出触角）他就在那里。  
虫子2号：我想问的是，为什么他就是巨人，为什么你叫他巨人？  
虫子1号：一些很广袤的东西，你看到以后就自然而然地知道他叫什么。  
虫子2号：那么他叫‘巨人’了？  
虫子1号：不是的，他其实叫‘爱情’。  
虫子2号：我不懂什么叫爱情。  
虫子1号：你会懂的，就算是虫子，也会在一生中碰见一次爱情。

13.【夜，内，火车车厢】

金南俊突然从上铺惊醒，猛地坐直身体，在天花板上撞到了脑袋。

他从枕头下边摸出手机，打开短信收件箱，一条一条的浏览他和闵玧其的通讯记录。他总是会及时删掉来自通讯公司的提示短信，以留存足够的储存空间来置放他和闵玧其的交谈。

他点开这个手机有记录以来最早的一条短信。

【在哪】，闵玧其是这样发来的。

他于是又退出收件箱，点开已发送的短信，看到他回过去一条：【我们别再联系了。】

金南俊又躺下，侧过身子竖起小小的手机屏幕，在昏暗的光线下盯着那条短信。

14.【夜，外，开业前的酒吧门口】

金南俊发完这条短信，将手机塞回裤兜里，又从兜里掏出一根烟。春风呼呼，屡次将他打火机扑灭。他于是背过身去，在屋檐下看见一只死去的小鸟。

他蹲在死去的小鸟面前，看了很久，再次点燃烟草，烟雾将他带回回忆中。

15.【夜，外，歇业后的当铺门口】

金南俊扭过头，闵玧其在身边点燃一根烟，他们沉默地吸食着指尖的烟草。

金南俊吸完最后一口，把烟头远远地扔出去，落在行车道的中央。

金南俊：我们戒烟吧。  
闵玧其：（深深吸了一口）为什么？  
金南俊：这样我们可以活得更久一点。  
闵玧其：活得更久有什么用处吗？  
金南俊：我们可以相处更久一点。

闵玧其抽完最后一口，也学着金南俊将烟头扔到远处。

闵玧其：这是表白吗？  
金南俊：不是。  
闵玧其：那这是什么？  
金南俊：我不知道。  
闵玧其：我觉得这就是表白。  
金南俊：（沉默了一会儿）我应该把你绑去金硕珍那里的，我们谈好条件了。  
闵玧其：但是你没有。  
金南俊：但是我没有。  
闵玧其：这是为什么呢？  
金南俊：我好像舍不得，舍不得把你绑去金硕珍那里。  
闵玧其：（停顿）我觉得这就是表白。  
金南俊：我向别人表白过，表白不是这样的。

闵玧其转过头，看着金南俊的眼睛。他们对视了好一会儿，闵玧其突然凑上去，和金南俊接吻了。他们嘴唇碰嘴唇，纯洁得像小孩。

闵玧其：体会到了吗？  
金南俊：什么？  
闵玧其：表白成功的感觉。  
金南俊：可是我根本没有表白。  
闵玧其：你早就已经表白过了，忘了吗？在那个冬夜里，我们谁都没有说话。

16.【夜，外，山脚下的空地里】

闵玧其微微偏过脑袋，看到小山丘后边耸动的一缕发梢。他收回视线，又望向眼前的男人。

男人举着一把手枪，抵在他的额前。

闵玧其：我要死了吗？  
男人：你想死了吗？  
闵玧其：我没有死过，所以不知道想不想。  
男人：金硕珍告诉我你不是一般人，让我亲自来见见你。  
闵玧其：你见到我了。  
男人：你和普通人没什么两样。  
闵玧其：（轻笑）因为我的确就是普通人。  
男人：普通人不会偷走二十万。  
闵玧其：你在意二十万吗？  
男人：我在意不忠诚的下属。  
闵玧其：我需要这二十万。  
男人：用来干什么？  
闵玧其：用来买一朵玫瑰。  
男人：没有要卖二十万的玫瑰。  
闵玧其：那是你没有见过。  
男人：你是说我没有见识了？  
闵玧其：我们都是没有见识的，和历史与世界比起来，我们只是几只虫子。  
男人：虫子死掉也不足惜。  
闵玧其：人类不会为虫子哭泣，但是虫子会。虫子会为虫子的尸体哀恸，并为他举行葬礼。

他话音刚落，山丘后边冲出来一个迅猛的身影，将持枪的男人扑倒在地。子弹从手枪中弹射出来，击打进空气中某个不知名的角落。

金南俊举起一块石头，狠狠敲打男人的头颅，直到那只持枪的手瘫软在地上，再没有办法直指闵玧其的额头。

金南俊喘息着坐在杂草地上，闵玧其也顺势坐下，与他面对面。

他们望着彼此，都没有说话。

17.【日，内，未开业的酒吧】

金南俊接受了重重的一脚，瘫倒在地上，手指不住地抽搐着。金硕珍的保镖站在他身边，俯视他伤痕累累的身躯。

金硕珍坐在卡座上，居高临下地望着地板上蜷缩成一团的金南俊。

金硕珍：你不想让你弟弟出狱了，是吧？

金南俊没有回答。

金硕珍：我们都说好了，你把闵玧其交给我，我把金泰亨交给你，不满意吗？  
金南俊：（喘息着）我……真的……不知道……  
金硕珍：为什么我们要这样呢？（喝了口酒）我以为我们是朋友。  
金南俊：朋友……不会伤害……朋友……  
金硕珍：我老板失踪了，和他没有关系吗？  
金南俊：（咳嗽了几声）是我杀的。  
金硕珍：嗯？  
金南俊：你老板，是我杀的。  
金硕珍：是闵玧其指示你的吗？  
金南俊：你只会命令别人，但不是所有事情都是命令。  
金硕珍：（长长地叹一口气）你爱上他了。

金南俊没有说话，他卧倒在地板上，仿佛因为这一句话而四肢放松下来。

金硕珍：（怜悯地）他会离开你的，就像甩掉金泰亨那样。

18.【夜，外，火车站】

金南俊站在月台上，注视着对面的闵玧其。后者背着一个大背包，手里攥着火车票。

金南俊：金硕珍说过，你会离开我的，他没有说错。  
闵玧其：我不是离开，我是前往下一个起点。  
金南俊：这有区别吗？  
闵玧其：区别在于我不是孤身一人。  
金南俊：可是我没有和你一起走，你的确是孤身一人。  
闵玧其：你可以补一张站票，你知道的。  
金南俊：你为什么能肯定我会跟你走？  
闵玧其：我很早就知道了。  
金南俊：很早是多早？  
闵玧其：在我还是你师哥的时候。  
金南俊：你连高中都没读。  
闵玧其：已经足够了。

金南俊向前一步，与闵玧其额头贴额头。远处的火车传来汽笛声响，月台开始沸腾起来。

他们都睁着眼，与彼此对视着。

金南俊：你没有买我的票，你本该买的。

19.【日，外，初中校园里】

火车进站的声音越来越响，尔后变成人类喘息的声音。金南俊瘫倒在跑道终点，剧烈地喘着粗气。天地颠倒，周遭的一切都扭曲起来，除了向他伸出来的那双手。

闵玧其向他伸手，他紧紧攥住，然后站了起来，被那个人拉着走上跑道。

闵玧其：跑完长跑不能立刻躺下，容易死掉。  
金南俊：（气喘吁吁地）可是……很累……  
闵玧其：累和死，你选一个吧？  
金南俊：为什么非得选一个？  
闵玧其：因为长大以后，生活就变成二选一的题目。  
金南俊：（瞥了牵着他手的那人校服一眼）你不也是个初中生？  
闵玧其：初中生就不可以长大吗？  
金南俊：也没有比我大多少。  
闵玧其：至少我知道，长跑以后不可以立即躺下，而应该绕着操场走几圈。  
金南俊：你叫什么名字？  
闵玧其：我不想告诉你。  
金南俊：为什么？  
闵玧其：因为你看起来什么也不懂。  
金南俊：那你为什么要把我从地上拉起来？  
闵玧其：（叹了口气）因为你看起来什么也不懂。

金南俊于是甩开他的手，再次奔跑起来。

20.【日，外，高中校园门口】

他奔跑，跑出操场，一直跑到校门口。穿着背心短裤的闵玧其站在校门口，叼着一根烟看他。

闵玧其：逃学吗？  
金南俊：你管我呢。  
闵玧其：不管你，我也不是来找你的。  
金南俊：那你是来找谁？  
闵玧其：我来找一个我的小跟班，很漂亮的一个小男孩。  
金南俊：准没好事儿。  
闵玧其：你是不是还因为我不收你的戒指而生气？  
金南俊：滚啊，你有毛病吧。  
闵玧其：你毛病也很多。  
金南俊：滚开。

闵玧其于是侧过身子，让开一条通道。

闵玧其：你爱去哪儿去哪儿。  
金南俊：我去把你家烧了。  
闵玧其：那我只能住你家里了。  
金南俊：你别和我装熟。  
闵玧其：（从兜里掏出一根烟）你要抽吗？  
金南俊：抽烟的人最恶心了。

他说完就跑出校门，将闵玧其甩在身后。他一边跑，一边忍不住转过头看校门口抽烟的男人，发现男人也拧过身子看他。

21.【夜，外，公寓阳台上】

他一路狂奔，跑上五楼，推开公寓门，冲到阳台上。金南俊趴在栏杆边，回过头看向靠在门框上的闵玧其。后者正点燃了一根烟，一些烟雾向客厅里飘去。

金南俊：抽烟的人最恶心了。  
闵玧其：（继续吸着）那我不抽了。  
金南俊：你说了很多次了，每次都信誓旦旦地。  
闵玧其：这次是真的，你监督我。  
金南俊：为什么突然不抽了？  
闵玧其：因为你不喜欢。  
金南俊：我不喜欢的事情多着了，没见你一样一样改正。

闵玧其把烟头在门框上摁灭，接着走到金南俊身边，用力将烟头掷出阳台。

闵玧其：灵玲是你杀的吗？  
金南俊：（侧过头看向闵玧其）你觉得是我吗？  
闵玧其：我不知道。  
金南俊：我不会杀掉你爱的人。  
闵玧其：（长叹一口气）那你应该永远不会自杀吧？

金南俊猛地转过头，在月光下与闵玧其对视。

金南俊：（沉默了很久）我不想你死。  
闵玧其：你不会让我死的。  
金南俊：我没法保证。  
闵玧其：我们都不会让对方死去。  
金南俊：有时候你说话的语气，让我觉得你是爱我的。  
闵玧其：爱情不就是幻觉吗？  
金南俊：你该早点告诉我的。

22.【夜，外，火车站门口】

周围人群熙攘，金南俊从裤兜里掏出手机，按出闵玧其的号码。

闵玧其：喂？  
金南俊：我们是虫子吗？  
闵玧其：谁不是呢？  
金南俊：你到哪里了，到西半球了吗？  
闵玧其：（笑着）我才刚刚离开站台没多久。  
金南俊：还有一个小时就是你的生日了。  
闵玧其：我不过生日已经很久了。  
金南俊：你二十七岁了，我妈妈之前说，二十七岁应该在抚育第二个孩子。  
闵玧其：我们都不是妈妈心中最棒的小孩。  
金南俊：你会在哪一站下车？  
闵玧其：我不知道。  
金南俊：你不肯告诉我。

闵玧其沉默了，电话那头传来粗糙的电流声。

金南俊：我们不要再联系了吧。  
闵玧其：第一次做爱之后你也是这么说的。

金南俊呼出一口热气，看着白雾在空中消散。

金南俊：我以前总想当喜欢得更少的那一方，现在好像没有如愿。  
闵玧其：你怎么知道不是呢？  
金南俊：因为我是那只困在迷宫里的虫子。

23.【夜，外，酒吧门口】

金南俊放下电话，转过头看向金硕珍。

金硕珍：你弟怎么说？  
金南俊：他说不记得了，不记得闵玧其、不记得你的老板，他只记得自己是因为抢劫进的监狱。  
金硕珍：那么我们两清了。  
金南俊：但我依旧还欠你十五万。  
金硕珍：不是你欠的，是闵玧其欠的。  
金南俊：我说过了，要替他——  
金硕珍：他是谁？闵玧其是谁？

金南俊沉默了，接着把手机塞回裤兜里。

金南俊：谢谢，（停顿）谢谢。  
金硕珍：你知道人类活一辈子，最该感谢谁吗？  
金南俊：该感谢自己。  
金硕珍：没错，该感谢自己，可是大部分人都不懂这一点。  
金南俊：我们不是大部分人。  
金硕珍：闵玧其是吗？  
金南俊：（沉默）我很久没和他联系了，不知道他在哪里。  
金硕珍：你以前也这样撒谎过，告诉我你和他不熟。  
金南俊：我已经很久没有撒过谎了。  
金硕珍：上一次撒谎是什么时候？  
金南俊：是我和闵玧其说，我们不要再联系了吧。

24.【日，内，火车车厢】

火车又钻进山洞里，周遭一片黑暗。我们什么也看不到，只能看到狭小的手机屏幕上的那条短信。

生日快乐。那条短信这样说。

屏幕又熄灭下去，我们再次跌入黑暗。

25.【夜，内，金南俊公寓里】

漆黑的夜色中，只有月光将爱人的脸照亮。闵玧其从胯间钻出来，嘴巴红彤彤的，脸上残留着一些精液。

闵玧其：生日快乐。  
金南俊：过零点了吗？  
闵玧其：我不知道，大概是过了。  
金南俊：说不定我现在依旧是二十四岁，你乱说的。  
闵玧其：不想当二十五岁的男人吗？一年里有四个月，我们是同龄的。  
金南俊：哥想和我当同龄人吗？  
闵玧其：不要叫我哥。  
金南俊：为什么？  
闵玧其：金泰亨就是这样叫我的。  
金南俊：（沉默了很久）我能勉强凑成一个选项吗？  
闵玧其：什么？  
金南俊：在金泰亨和金南俊之间，你会选我吗？  
闵玧其：你真的不知道吗？  
金南俊：有时候虫子也需要一个答案。  
闵玧其：你是第一个送我玫瑰的人，也许会是最后一个。

26.【日，内，公寓】

金南俊从楼梯快速地爬上来，在门口站定。他理了理衣襟，按响门铃。

房门被打开了，闵玧其睡眼惺忪地站在门内，身上穿着厚重的睡衣。

金南俊：（从背后掏出一朵玫瑰）情人节快乐。

闵玧其有些惊讶地睁大双眼，接过那支玫瑰花。  
闵玧其：你真的买了。  
金南俊：因为我答应你了，我说过要买玫瑰给你的。  
闵玧其：（故意调笑地）都说了我不喜欢玫瑰。  
金南俊：那喜欢我吗？  
闵玧其：你觉得自己只配和玫瑰相比吗？  
金南俊：（往前一步，搂抱住闵玧其）我不知道，我总觉得分离在即。  
闵玧其：就算是分离了，现在的爱也比玫瑰更珍贵。

27.【日，外，大城市的餐厅门口】

金南俊背着一个鼓鼓囊囊的背包，拒绝了金泰亨递过来的烟。

金泰亨：（深吸一口）你们没有真正分离，你知道的吧？  
金南俊：我们已经六个月没有说话了。  
金泰亨：六个月很长吗？  
金南俊：很多虫子的寿命，还没有六个月。  
金泰亨：哥又不是虫子。  
金南俊：你怎么知道我不是？  
金泰亨：虫子是爬不出迷宫的，至少无法主动爬出。  
金南俊：也许我根本就没有爬出迷宫，我只是从一个迷宫跌进另一个迷宫。  
金泰亨：和另一只虫子一起跌入新的迷宫，似乎也没有很可怕。

金南俊夺过金泰亨手中的香烟，狠狠抽了一口。

金南俊：（侧过头）你还在恨我吗？恨我报警抓你。  
金泰亨：我从来没恨过你，我只是嫉妒你而已？  
金南俊：嫉妒我什么？  
金泰亨：嫉妒你将与爱情私奔。

28.【日，内，火车车厢】

火车渐渐地减速，窗外风景的变更开始变得缓慢。金南俊突然从座位上站起来，狂奔似的往车厢前端跑。

他跑过硬卧、跑过软卧、跑过餐车，一直跑到乘务长所在的车头，然后敲了敲门。

金南俊：（气喘吁吁地）我东西丢了。  
乘务长：什么东西？  
金南俊：一本书。  
乘务长：很贵的书吗？  
金南俊：对我来说是的。  
乘务长：那我为你广播一下，看看能不能找到。  
金南俊：可以让我自己说吗？  
乘务长：（愣了一下）可以，但是如果你发表任何不适当言论，我会立刻掐断。

乘务长推开门，带他进入控制车厢，接着按开广播，将话筒凑到金南俊嘴边。

金南俊张开嘴，又开始打起嗝来。他的嗝声顺着广播传到每一节车厢，像是某种奇怪的奏鸣。

他因此落荒而逃，又逃回硬卧车厢，坐在那扇小窗旁边，看着窗外景色渐渐停滞。

火车到站了，月台上站满了人。

陆陆续续地开始有人上车，提着行李的、抱着小孩的、背着乐器的，各式各样的人类或虫子钻入这趟简单的迷宫。

接着闵玧其在他对面的折叠椅上坐下，脸依旧白得发光，鼻尖微微泛红。

闵玧其：生日快乐。  
金南俊：我的生日是昨天。  
闵玧其：那么你会记得有一个人在你生日的第二天才祝贺你。  
金南俊：一个半年都没有接过我电话的人。  
闵玧其：一个努力将钱洗白的人。  
金南俊：一个心狠的人。  
闵玧其：（停顿）一个想你的人。

金南俊于是停住了话头，蹭了蹭眉毛，站起身将闵玧其的行李塞到床下边。

金南俊：我丢了一本书。  
闵玧其：什么书？  
金南俊：一本关于玫瑰的书。  
闵玧其：好看吗？  
金南俊：（叹气）我才刚刚看到第二页。  
闵玧其：你会找到它的。  
金南俊：为什么？  
闵玧其：（看向窗外）因为旅程才刚刚开始。

-全文完-  
THE END


End file.
